Love in a War-Zone
by All-Smiles1234
Summary: Rose is a solider sent to Russia to help the fight in an upcoming war. Dimitri is a sexy grease monkey who is out in the open when the first round of bombs are dropped. What will happen? Will Dimitri be able to get to his family in time? Or will he be blown up?... That sounds truly horrible.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I was sitting in class last year and we were watching a documentry about war and stuff then yesterday I was watching 'Tomorrow when the War Began' and decided, 'Well I have nothing to do so why dont I write that fanfiction I thought of while in class?' and well, HERE WE ARE. I hope you all enjoy reading it, sorry it isnt that long it is kinda a teaser kind of thing and I will post more if I get good reviews. ENJOY!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1  
Dimitri POV  
**They came in the middle of the day.  
No one knew they were coming so we didn't know what to do or how to act.  
I was working in the garage when the first round of bombs hit.  
I didn't know what it was so I ran out onto my street to see.  
What I saw could only be described as chaos.  
People were running everywhere, screaming out for their loved ones.  
I ran down the once beautiful street ,that was now destroyed and turned to rubble, to my mother's home, the one she shared with my younger sister, Vika, and my older sister, Karolina, and her two kids Paul and Zoya.  
Before I could get to my mums house it felt like the street was ripped out from under me.  
I was blown to the other side of the street. I think I lost consciousness because when I next opened my eyes I was looking down the barrel of a machine gun that was pointed right between my eyes.  
I didn't know what to do.  
I was frozen in shock mixed with fear.  
I kept staring at him until I had to look away and rub my hand over my face, only to find it sticky with my blood.  
"Don't expect to see tomorrow." Said the man with the gun and put his finger on the trigger.

* * *

**So... What do you think? Do you like it? Do you hate it? Tell me when you review... Actually I dont want to know if you hate it because that will make me sad... R&R please and I will post more if you really like it. XOXOXOXOXO :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So here is the next chappy. This is basically the teaser of Rose's POV I will post a longer chapter next and it will be in Rose's POV. Enjoy :)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2  
ROSE POV**  
We were in the planes.

We were on our way to Russia to help them in the upcoming war.

I didn't know what was happening until it was too late.

When the first round of bombs were dropped from our plane I was frozen in terror.

_No._ I thought. _We are supposed to be _helping_ them, not blowing them up.  
_  
"Okay soldiers. You know what you have to do. If you die today, you will die as a soldier." Said our sergeant Stan.

"What's going on? Why are we attacking the innocent people?" I demanded, my best friend Lissa had a look of shock on her face. "I thought we were supposed to be _protecting _them, NOT BLOWING THEM UP?!" I cried.

"Don't raise your voice at you commanding officer." Demanded Stan.

The plane had landed while he was talking.

"You are no commanding officer to me then." I said grabbing my backpack, with my survival tools in it and some other smaller weapons, and my guns off of the overhead bag rack.

Before he could say anything the door was opened and I ran out.

* * *

**So I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and tell me what you think. R&R :)**


	3. Authors note

**HEY GUYS!**

I am sorry to enform you guys that I cannot update for a few days due to tornados going through town and flooding and they are cutting the power in my area.

Sorry guys.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO stay cool. Stay safe.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: IM STILL ALIVE! Yah I'm alive. Longest chapter yet. Hope you enjoy :D. I would like to thank 'Nellyrose1994' for her lovely review because it made my day when she said that she hopes I was okay. Thank you for that. Hope you enjoy this chapter is for you :D**

* * *

CHAPTER 3

ROSE POV.

I have been running for about half an hour non-stop, avoiding bullets and explosions when they came my way.

When I saw a solider from my team about to shoot an innocent child I snapped.

She couldn't have been younger older than 7.

Before he could shoot her I stood in front of the gun and lifted my own.

"Scott what are you doing?" I demanded.

"Step aside Hathaway. My job is to shoot whatever moves and if that means you than I will." He threatened.

"Yeah good luck with that." I scoffed and kicked him in the stomach.

While he was down I pressed down on a pressure point in his neck that knocked him out. (A/N: I don't actually know if there is such a thing but it sounded better than her kicking him in the temple…)

"Are you okay?" I asked the little girl.

* * *

**So guys I hope you enjoyed it. R&R please. **

She replied something in Russian that I couldn't understand but when she saw my confused look and nodded her head.

"Good." I nodded, and was about to leave when she grabbed my hand in a vice like grip.

"I have to go now." I said gently, bending down to her level.

"No." she murmured.

"So you do speak English?" I asked.

She nodded her head shyly.

"What's your name?" I asked, gripping her hand and walking behind a building.

"Alina." She told me.

I smiled gently at the scared girl.

"That's a pretty name. I'm Rose. Where are your parents?" I asked.

"This way."

She lead me down an old brick road (A/N: I just thought of the 'Wizard of OZ'). As we were walking past a street I heard a familiar voice.

Stan.

I was seeing red.

"Don't expect to see tomorrow" he said and put his finger on the trigger.

Before he could apply any pressure I had shot him in the leg and was running up to him.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"NO IM NOT HATHAWAY! YOU JUST SHOT YOUR COMANDING OFFICER!" Stan screamed.

I kicked him in the wound and yelled in his face: "Not you dip shit. Him." I said walking over to the fallen man.

"Are you okay?" I asked gently.

"Yeah."

God his voice sounded like angels singing.

"I'm Rose." I said.

"Dimitri." He smiled.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this chappy. R&R and I will give you a cyber cookie in your PM R&R please. :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So I want to begin with saying how sorry I am for not updating in exactly two months to this day... I really need to work on that. sorry that this chapter isn't the longest in it Easter here and I am supposed to be having 'family day' but that ended when my dad went camping without us... yeah... I hope you all like this chapter.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4  
DIMITRI POV.  
**I followed the Rose lady down a few streets when I suddenly stopped.  
"What is it?" she demanded, coming to a standstill two feet in front of me.  
"My family. They're back there. I was on my way to see them when, well..." i trailed off, not really wanting to think about what had happened.  
She looked torn whether or not to come with me.  
Or let me go, that is.  
"Alright. Lets go. We don't have much time." She said, grabbing Alina's hand and following me down the road, back the way we came.  
We were nearly there when we heard a cry of pain.  
I know that cry anywhere.  
"ZOYA!" I cried, speeding up so I was running in a full on sprint.  
I heard Rose yelling from behind me but I didn't stop. I had to get to her.  
"Zoya?! Where are you?!" I cried once I reached the house.  
"Never do that again, do you hear me?! You could have gotten all of us killed!" Rose said when she got inside.  
Before I could reply I heard my baby niece cry again and the sound of someone trying to calm her down.  
"Stay behind me." Rose whispered, pulling a hand gun out from the waist band of her cargo shorts.  
I was about to protest but then I saw the look on her face make me keep quiet.  
It was about as scary as this war.  
When we quietly walked around the corner I quickly rushed forwards with tears streaming down my face.  
My family.  
My whole family apart from my niece and nephew were lying dead on the floor, soaking up their own blood.  
I am all they have left.  
And I am all they have left.

* * *

**Nawwwww poor Dimitri :( ill make you feel better ;) lol. So I hope you all liked this chapter and I will hopefully be updating soon since I have 3 weeks off school :) YAY FOR ME! R&R to tell me what you think and I don't know if you would be interested in it or anything but I have written a Twilight fanfiction but it isn't about the vampires it is about the sexy wolves, so could you please check that out for me?**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So I am so sorry about the wait, I have so much shit going on all my friends are leaving and I am freaking out about school assessment I have to do a 5 minute speech on Japan culture... yeah... I am sorry about the length but I have other stories to write. I hope you enjoy this. THIS CHAPTER IS FOR 'FantasyAddict24' PLEASE ENJOY!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5  
ROSE POV.  
**After Dimitri ran from me and towards a random house and finding his niece and nephew, I knew we had to get out of there. And quickly, too.  
"Do you have any safe houses or something that you could go to?" I asked, looking around for any danger.  
"No but we have a bomb proof room at the shop." He replied, still looking for injuries on the two children.  
"Okay. You have to get there and lock yourselves in it." I said, getting ready to leave.  
"Wait. What do you mean 'you'?" he asked.  
"I cant go in with you. I have to look for any survivors and send them to safety." Before he could continue, a gun was shot quite close to where we were hiding.  
That was the only encouragement we needed.  
"We have to get out of here. Where is the shop?" I asked after deeming it safe to talk. For now.  
As Dimitri lead the way, I noticed how much strain this war was putting on him. His shoulders were tense and he walked briskly, never stopping to look around to see where we were.  
We soon reached a car repair shop with ремонт автомобилей **(A/N: Meaning 'car repair' so original lol.) ****  
**"Okay. Go in. I'm going to go look for survivors." I said, and before they could object, I run down the street and out of their view.

* * *

**Yet again I am so sorry about the length.**

**IMPORTANT!**

**PLEASE CHECK OUT MY TWILIGHT FIC IT IS ABOUT THE WOLVES NOT THE VAMPIRES! PLEASE DO IT R&R PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE LOVE YOU ALL**


End file.
